The Perfect Child
by USCutie15
Summary: It's Jane and Maura's 2nd wedding anniversary. They decide to adopt a child. Will they find the child they were looking for? What will happen when they discover the child's past? Warning: Child Abuse and Femslash. BTW, this is my second chance on this story and I apologize to those who I let down before on my frist attempt at this story, hope you like it. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** Jane/Maura

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize.

**A\N #1: **If you're sensitive to the topic of child abuse and rape, I recommend you NOT read this story. Don't get me wrong, I do like readers and reviews, but I don't want to make anyone cry or trigger some kind of flashback for someone. I'm sorry if this offends you in any way, it isn't my intention. Thank you for taking some of your time to read this story. I love y'all. :D

**A/N #2: **Okay, so here's my second chance at this story, this story is really hard for me to write, and for those who were reading it before, I apologize, but I am restarting it, and I hope you like it better now that I'm trying to get into more detail and I am trying to take a totally different approach at it. Thank you for being patient and helping me out.

* * *

Today was their day. Today was the day that Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli were celebrating their 2 year anniversary together.

Maura woke up first and turned to her side to find Jane still sleeping. She watched her beloved wife as she slept.

"Good morning." She whispered in her wife's ear as she watched two chocalate colored eyes crack open.

"Good morning." Jane mumbled as she turned to face her wife.

"You know what? Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favourite. Happy anniversary honey." Maura said as she kissed Jane passionately.

"Ohh. And you know what? I want you to know how much I've enjoyed annoying you all this time and how excited I am to keep doing so in the future. Happy anniversary sweetie." Jane said as she smiled and kissed her wife.

Maura laughed at Jane's comment.

"Mmm, you know, I could really stay in bed all day with you." Maura said.

"Well, I can make that come true, I called Cavanaugh and asked him for the day off for both of us and he agreed and said for us to enjoy the day and just relax." Jane said and smiled.

Maura smiled back at Jane. "Really?" Are you serious?" She asked.

Jane nodded. "Yup. Now, I'm going to make some breakfast, and you just relax, okay?"

"But..." Maura started.

"But nothing, you are going to relax, and I am going to make breakfast. Besides, I already got something planned out."

Maura's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?" She asked playfully.

"Stop it, and yes, really. Now, can I go make breakfast?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed. "Sure, I really want to see where this is heading." Maura said playfully.

"What? You think I can't cook?" Jane asked pretending to be hurt.

"That's your words not mine." Maura smiled as she winked.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, maybe my ma gave me the recipe, and showed me how to do it." Jane admitted.

Maura laughed. "That's okay, I still love you." She smiled.

Jane gave her a grin and headed for the kitchen.

Maura shook her head still smiling.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jane was struggling to make breakfast, but she promised herself that she would do it right for Maura.

She put the eggs in the shape she wanted and cut the pancakes in shapes too.

When she was finished she put it all on a plate and headed to their bedroom.

* * *

When Jane entered the room, Maura looked up and smiled.

"Well, so what do you think?" Jane asked as she put the plate on the tray in front of Maura.

Maura looked at the plate in front of her in amazement.

There was a pancake cut forming an 'I' then there were the eggs in the shape of a heart, then there was another pancake in the shape of a 'U' so it said 'I3 U'.

Maura looked up at Jane. "Oh my God Jane. This is fantastic! It's so sweet!" She said an amazement.

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it! Come on, we'll share." Maura smiled and Jane sat down next to her on the bed.

Maura took the fork and cut a piece and fed it to Jane before taking a bite herself.

"Mmmh, this is really good. I didn't think you had it in you, Jane." Maura joked.

Jane blushed. "Hey, ma taught me."

They both smiled and continued eating.

When they were finished, Jane took the tray and put it in the kitchen before she layed down besides Maura.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Yeah?" Jane asked as she looked at Maura.

"Can we talk about something serious?" Maura asked.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Jane attempted to lighten the mood.

Maura laughed a little. "No, but I was thinking about taking our relationship to the next level." Maura said as she waited for Jane to figure it out.

"The next lev-wait, kids?" Jane asked.

"It's something that would mean a lot to me if you considered." Maura said quietly.

"Are you sure that we could handle a kid? I mean, yeah, I would love to raise a child with you, but do you think that we can manage?" Jane asked.

"Well, I think so, I mean, it's something that I always dreamed of, raising a child with the love of my life." She smiled.

Jane smiled back and thought for a moment. "I like the idea of that. What were you thinking? One of us carrying or adoption?"

"I think adoption would be nice because of our jobs and everything." Maura said.

"How about we go check out an adoption agency later then?" Jane suggested.

Maura looked at her. "Are you serious? I mean, you really want to?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, if you think you're ready, then I'm ready." Jane smiled.

Maura's smile grew wider and she kissed Jane with all the love she had.

Jane broke the kiss when the need for air was extreme.

"Whoa there tiger." Jane laughed.

Maura just smiled more. "I'm so happy, Jane." She squealed.

Jane laughed. "Well, I'm glad you are cause I am too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please let me know if this is okay, or if I'm doing something wrong.

**Special thanks to: **Silvergetzen for being supportive of me and my story. :D

And to whoever posted that guest review, I deleted it yes, because I think it's offensive. One thing is criticizing my story so that I can do better and I accept that, but another thing is saying what you said. I don't know if there's another story like this one, I haven't read it, but I am not intentionally "copying" anyone. And so what if the title is similar? It was what I could come up with, and the image? Are you kidding me? It's a cute pic, I like it how Jane and Maura look in that pic. Keep your opinion about that sh*t to yourself. Now excuse me, but I have a story to write. -.-"

* * *

_Maura just smiled more. "I'm so happy, Jane." She squealed._

_Jane laughed. "Well, I'm glad you are cause I am too."_

* * *

"Oh, I got you something." Jane said as she started to get up.

Maura looked at her. "Oh yeah, me too." They laughed and each went their separate ways to get the gifts.

When they returned they traded and opened.

Maura was the first to open hers and gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said as she looked at the necklace Jane had given her.

Jane smiled and opened her gift, smiling wider when she saw the cute bracelet saying 'I Love You To The Moon And Back'.

Maura looked at her. "So did you like it?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, it's really cute and I love you so much I'd go all the way to the sun." Jane said.

Maura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, but that wouldn't be possible, I mean, I could go to the moon and back alive, but if you go to the sun, then you would get burned, cause it's really hot there and-"

"Okay google mouth, I get it. It was just an expression." Jane said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay then." Maura said as she laughed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Maura shrugged.

"Well, how about we go take a walk on the beach?"

Maura smiled. "Okay, sure."

Jane smiled and they got dressed.

When they were ready, they headed out to the beach, they chose to walk because the beach wasn't too far away.

They were passing the park, when a ball fell at Jane's feet. She looked at the ball and then at a little kid as she came running over to Jane.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The girl muttered before she grabbed the ball.

Jane smiled. "It's okay, just be careful, okay?"

The girl nodded and smiled before she took off to where another boy was standing.

Maura just smiled as they continued to walk to the beach.

When they got there, they took their shoes off and Jane put an arm around Maura's shoulders as they walked through the beach.

"I always loved the beach, it always helped me relax." Maura said.

Jane smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah, me too. I used to come here after a tough case before I met you." Jane said.

Maura smiled as they walked in silence through the beach.

Then, Jane suddenly had a crazy idea. Maura was so distracted that she didn't even realize they were so close to the water.

Jane let go of Maura and when Maura was about to protest, she was met with a splash of water and a laughing Jane.

"Oh, you're on." Maura said as she ran and splashed Jane.

Jane splashed back and then Maura and then Jane again and before they realized it, it was almost lunch time.

"Okay, okay, I give up, I give up." Maura said laughing hysterically.

Jane was laughing hysterically too. "Okay. Gosh, that was fun."

"Yeah, everything except the part that we're soaked wet and it's almost time for lunch." Maura said smiling.

Jane laughed. "Okay, how about we go home and change and then go and have lunch somewhere?"

Maura smiled. "Sure, but where?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"How about the dirty robber?"

"Okay, sure. Can I ask why the dirty robber?"

"Sure you can. It's because our first date was there, remember?" She smiled.

Jane smiled. "How could I forget?" She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Maura laughed and nudged her with her elbow.

"Come on."

Jane laughed and they walked hand in hand back home.

When they got home, Jane looked at Maura.

"We should take a shower before we head to lunch, because of the salty water, you go first."

"Hmm, feel like saving some water?" Maura suggested as she winked at Jane.

Jane laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, come on." They both went into the bathroom.

They put the water running and got undressed before they got into the shower together.

Jane then out a hand on Maura's cheek and kissed her gently at first and then the kiss turned into something more and then they were kissing each other like it was their last day on earth.

"This feels like kissing in the rain you know?" Maura asked when they broke the kiss.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, it does." She said as she kissed Maura again. "But we better hurry if we want to get to The Dirty Robber in time for lunch."

Maura laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

They finished taking a shower and got dressed.

When they were done it was already 11:47am.

"Okay, we still have a few minutes till it's noon, want to walk or take tha car?"

"We can take the car." Maura said.

Jane nodded and grabbed the keys before they both got in the car and drove off to The Dirty Robber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm trying my best here guys. I can't remember very well how the adoption center was and I have no idea how it works. It may not be the way I'm writing it to be, but give me a break here. The only thing I remember about it is a room full of kids my age. But again, I'm trying really hard to get this story done.

* * *

_Jane nodded and grabbed the keys before they both got in the car and drove off to The Dirty Robber._

* * *

When they got to The Dirty Robber, they sat down in their usual seat and ordered.

They made small talk until their meal arrived.

When they started eating, Jane looked at Maura.

"So, want to go to the adoption center after we eat?"

Maura smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

Jane smiled back. "So, what kind of kid did you have in mind?"

When Maura looked at her confused, Jane explained.

"I mean like, boy or girl and age and everything."

"Oh.." Maura said and then thought for a bit. "..a girl maybe?" She half asked.

"Okay, that's a start." Jane smiled.

"What about the age? It would be better if she was under 9, I mean I still want to be able to raise her." Maura stated.

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

When they finished their lunch, they paid and headed to the car.

"Okay, so do you want to stop and get something from home or can we head straight to the adoption center?" Jane asked.

"I think I have everything I need." Maura said and smiled.

Jane smiled back and started to drive.

They stopped at a traffic light and Maura grabbed Jane's hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for this or are you doing this just to make me happy?" She asked.

Jane looked at her and squeezed her hand a little. "I'm sure, Maura." She was about to give her wife a kiss when she heard a horn from the car behind her.

She looked up and noticed that the light had turned green. She let out a groan and put her foot on the gas pedal.

A few seconds later the same car that had honked at them, passed Jane, and as he did, he opened his window and flipped her the bird before closing it and speeding off.

Maura's eyes went wide and she looked at Jane before the two of them burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, he did not do what I think he did, did he?" Maura asked as she laughed.

"I think he did." Jane said as she continued to laugh hysterically.

Soon, their laughing had died down and they parked the car.

As Maura stepped out of the car, Jane took her hand and they headed inside the building.

When they got there, they went over to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A young man behind the counter asked.

"Hi, I'm detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Dr. Maura Isles, we're here because we've been discussing about adopting a child."

"I see, stay here, I'm going to get a social worker." The guy said and hurried off, returning a minute later with a young woman who looked to be no older than 27.

"Good afternoon, my name is Lauren Jensen, I'm a social worker. My colleagues told me that you are interested in adopting a child?" The young woman asked.

"Yes. I'm detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Dr. Maura Isles." Jane said introducing them.

The social worker smiled. "Okay, so do you have any preferences or would you like for me to take you to the children and you can talk to them and then figure out what child you would like?" She asked.

Jane and Maura looked at each other before Maura answered.

"Um, it would be great if you could take us to them." She said as she smiled.

The social worker smiled back and told them to follow her as she led them to a room full of children and other couples as well.

Jane and Maura looked around and noticed a little girl sitting all alone in the corner of the room. They looked at each other and were about to go over to the young girl when they noticed another couple walk over to her.

Maura and Jane watched with concern as the little girl seemed to try to push herself further into the wall as they approached her.

They saw as the man got angry after telling the girl to get out of the corner. When the girl shook her head no, he grabbed her and pulled her out, making her stand in front of him.

Jane and Maura made their way over to the angry man. "Excuse me sir, but you'll have to step away from the girl." Jane said through gritted teeth.

Maura looked down at the girl and noticed how badly she was shaking.

"Jane..." She whispered. When Jane looked at her she nodded towards the girl and when Jane saw how badly the girl was shaking she told the social worker what happened and the couple was kicked out.

Maura knelt down so she was eye level with the girl while Jane talked to the social worker.

"Hi there, my name's Maura. Can you tell me your name?" She said softly.

The girl remained silent as she looked at the ground still shaking.

Maura gently touched the girls arm.

When the girl looked at her, Maura smiled.

"It's okay, nobody's going to hurt you, okay?"

The girl looked at the ground again and shifted.

Maura sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"You know what? You see my friend there?" Maura asked pointing to Jane.

When she was sure that the little girl was looking at Jane, she continued.

"She's a police officer." Maura said.

By now, the girl had stopped shaking and she looked at Maura and spoke for the first time.

"Can I see her badge?" The girl asked shyly.

Maura smiled thankful that the girl had at least spoken.

"Yeah, I'll tell her, alright? I'll be right back." Maura said and when the girl nodded, Maura got up and walked towards Jane.

The little girl watched as Maura spoke to Jane and when Jane looked at her and smiled, she looked at the ground again.

Jane and Maura made their way over to the girl and knelt down so that they were eye level with her.

The girl seemed to find the floor very interesting since she didn't look up, not even when they had knelt in front of her.

Maura noticed as the girl started biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"She's nervous, Jane." Maura whispered to Jane. Normally, she would give one of her scientific lectures, but now just didn't seem like the time.

Jane nodded and unclipped her badge from her belt.

She brought her hand up to give the badge to the girl, but the girl just put her hands up in defense as if Jane was going to hit her and her eyes filled with tears.

Maura and Jane noticed as she quickly wiped the tears away so that they couldn't see them.

The girl looked at them and then at the floor.

"M'sorry." She mumbled quietly.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you, I promise. My name is Jane, I was going to show you my badge. Do you want to see it?" She asked as she smiled at the kid.

The girl looked up, but only mad eye contact for a second before looking at Jane's badge and nodding.

Jane smiled and handed the badge to the young girl.

"It's K-Kall-lleigh." The girl said as she was tracing the badge with her little fingers.

Maura and Jane looked at each other confused and the little girl caught this.

She looked up at them before starting to trace the badge again with her fingers as she spoke.

"My name is Kalleigh." She said to the confused women.

Maura and Jane smiled.

That's a pretty name. How old are you Kalleigh?" Maura asked.

"S-Seven." She said quietly.

"What's your favourite color?" Jane asked.

"Pink."

"Do you like to draw?" Maura asked.

The girl stopped fidgeting and biting her lip and looked at Maura as she nodded.

Maura smiled and looked around the room and spotted a table with coloring pencils and paper.

"Want to go draw something with me and Jane?" Maura asked.

The girl looked at the two before looking at the table and finally she nodded.

Jane smiled at Maura's technique and they headed for the table.

When they sat down on the small chairs, Kalleigh held out her little hand with the badge in it to Jane.

Jane smiled and grabbed the badge before clipping it to her belt.

Maura grabbed a piece of paper and a couple of coloring pencils and handed the items to Kalleigh.

Kalleigh took them and started drawing.

She covered the paper with her little arms so that Maura and Jane couldn't see as she started drawing.

Jane and Maura engaged in small conversation as the little girl drew.

"So, what'ya drawing there? Can I see?" Jane asked.

Kalleigh looked at her and shook her head before her little eyes filled with tears and she let go of the drawing as she brought her little knees up to her chest and hid her face in between them.

When Maura and Jane looked at the drawing, their hearts nearly stopped.

* * *

**A\N: **So what do you think little Kalleigh drew? And why do you think she's crying? Find out in the next chapter. And let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_When Maura and Jane looked at the drawing, their hearts nearly stopped._

* * *

The drawing was of a man and a little girl, the man was standing over the crying girl with what Maura and Jane assumed to be a belt.

Maura knelt right beside Kalleigh and took one of her little hands slowly.

"Kalleigh?" Maura tried, but the child didn't look up, she just continued crying. Maura felt her heart break as the child shook with sobs.

"Kalleigh, it's okay baby. We're not going to let anyone else hurt you, okay?" Maura asked and Kalleigh gently brought her face up to meet Maura's eyes, but silent tears still made their way down her cheeks.

The tears and pain Maura saw in Kalleigh's eyes made her eyes tear up.

'Oh God, how could you let this happen to such an innocent, beautiful child?' She thought as she caressed Kalleigh's hand in her own.

Kalleigh looked down at the floor and Jane got closer and squatted next to Maura.

"Kalleigh, sweetheart, who hurt you?" Jane asked. If she knew the name of the abuser, she would go down to wherever the hell he was and beat him shitless.

But Kalleigh's answer was not what she expected.

"A monster." She whispered quietly looking at Jane.

Jane sighed and nodded, leaving it at that.

At this moment, both their cellphones started ringing making Kalleigh's eyes go wide and her little body start to tremble.

Maura took her cell out and showed it to Kalleigh. "It's just my phone, honey. You're safe now." She said to the shaking child.

Kalleigh nodded as she willed herself to stop shaking.

Maura and Jane answered their phones.

_Jane -_ "Rizzoli."

_Maura -_ "Isles."

_Jane -_ "No problem, meet you there."

_Maura -_ "Yeah, I'll be right there."

They ended the calls and they knelt beside Kalleigh, who by now had her head resting on her knees looking at a wall, this distance in her eyes.

It was Jane this time who called out to the child.

"Kalleigh?" She gently put a hand on her arm, making Kalleigh flinch and look at her.

"We have to go, but we'll be back okay?" Jane said.

Kalleigh just nodded and looked back at the wall, that same look of distance in her eyes.

Jane and Maura sighed and left.

So far, the car ride had been silent, but it was Maura who broke the silence.

"So, what do you think?"

Jane looked at her.

"About what?" Jane asked.

"About Kalleigh." Maura stated.

"I like her, I mean, yeah, it's clear she's been abused, and yeah, it's going to be tough as fuck to get her to trust us and anyone else, but we can try."

Maura nodded. "Yeah, I really like her. Outside she's this scared abused child, but inside she's really sweet and caring."

"And you could tell all that from the few hours you spent with her?"

Maura nodded. "Yup, her facial muscles said it all."

"You're diagnosing a child that you're probably going to adopt?" Jane laughed.

"I wasn't diagnosing her, I was just watching her reactions to what we were saying and when we came near her." Maura said in her own defense.

Jane laughed. "Which in other words means you were diagnosing her."

"Okay, maybe I was." Maura said and sighed.

"So, what are your results on when I asked her who had hurt her?" Jane asked seriously.

"Her muscles tightened Jane. She's just as afraid of this guy as a deer is afraid of a lion or more." Maura said and sighed as she took a paper out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"It's Kalleigh's drawing. When we were leaving, Kalleigh grabbed my hand and put the drawing in it. I looked at her and she smiled and then took off." Maura smiled remembering the child's little smile.

"Really? I didn't see that."

"Well that's because you walk like a wild dog is chasing you." Maura said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jane rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that you walk like bass." Jane smirked.

"I do not walk like bass, I walk faster than that, but not too fast like you."

Jane just rolled her eyes.

"So, how about after we go to this crime scene we go fill out the paper work for Kalleigh's adoption?" Jane asked a few minutes later.

Maura looked at her and nodded.

The rest of the drive went smooth and quiet. When they got to the crime scene, Jane spotted Frost and Korsak and walked over to them, while Maura went over to the body.

"So, who's the vic?" Jane asked the two guys.

Korsak looked at his notepad.

"Uh, Kathleen Sanders, 10." Korsak said as he shook his head.

Jane sighed before walking over to Maura and squatting down next to the body.

"Hey, you holding up okay?" Jane asked Maura.

"Yeah, it's just...she's only ten Jane, look at this." Maura lifted the girl's skirt a bit and Jane saw blood on her inner thighs.

"Oh God." Jane said before running over to empty the contents of her stomach.

When she was finished she made her way back to Maura.

"Sick son of a bitch."Was all she could say as she looked back down at the now dead child.

Maura told the assistants they could bag the body and transport it back to the morgue.

They nodded and did exactly as they were told.

Meanwhile, Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes. "We have to get this guy."

Jane nodded and agreed before they went together back to Boston PD.

Jane went down to the morgue and spotted her wife.

Hey, Maur-" She stopped herself when she saw the tears in her wife's eyes.

She went over and hugged her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" That was all she needed to say for Maura's tears to finally fall.

Finally, Maura pulled away and looked again at the dead little girl and shook her head.

"Jane, this wasn't the first time she was raped." Maura said.

"How long has it been going on?" Jane asked.

"The rape kit indicated probably five, six years." Maura said sadly.

"Five si...so she was four or five years old when it started." Jane stated.

"Also, I found semen from multiple donors and I concluded that the body was dumped, she wasn't killed or raped there."

"Okay, the semen, how many donor's did you find?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura's tears were back again, and for Maura to be crying like this doing a case, it involved children and it was horrifying.

"Five." Maura said as she caressed the girl's face.

Jane couldn't seem to breathe. It was like the room was closing on her and she was suffocating.

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and that's when she seemed able to bring air back into her lungs.

"I have to go, we have to catch these guy's before any more girls turn up."

Maura nodded and Jane ran upstairs to tell Korsak and Frost their new findings.

"Hey, I just came down from the morgue, Maura found out that the girl wasn't killed or raped there."

Korsak looked at Jane. "The son of a bitch raped her?" He asked, angrily.

"The sons of bitches." Jane rephrased.

Frost looked at Jane. "There were two?"

Jane shook her head and now realized why Maura was crying, this was really hard to say. "Maura found semen, from five different guys."

Frost kicked the desk and Korsak's face turned red with so much anger that he looked ready to explode at any minute now.

"Yeah, I found Mara crying in the morgue and when I asked her what was wrong, she told me this." Jane said.

"Poor Maura, imagine how she is, I mean she had to do the rape kit, she had to see how bad it was, she saw the damage that those bastards did to that poor little girl." Jane said as she shook her head.

Korsak and Frost shook their heads too and stayed silent for a minute.

"Well, Maura's running the DNA through the system to see if we get a hit on any one of them."

Korsak and Frost nodded before they started working on finding their original crime scene.

2 weeks past and they still had nothing. They were working hard, day and night.

Maura and Jane had put the papers in to adopt Kalleigh and had taken turns visiting her through out the 2 weeks.

Maura was in the morgue when Jane came in.

"Maura, we have another body, it's another little girl."

Maura quickly snapped off her gloves, grabbed her kit and headed out with Jane to the crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Maura, we have another body, it's another little girl."_

_Maura quickly snapped off her gloves, grabbed her kit and headed out with Jane to the crime scene._

* * *

When they got there, Maura crouched down next to the body and Jane went to talk to Korsak and Frost as usual.

As Maura was looking at the body, Jane squatted beside her.

"The child's name is Hallie smith, 9." Jane said.

Maura nodded and looked at Jane before lifting the girl's skirt up like she had on their first victim.

Jane saw blood on this girls inner thighs just like she had seen it on the first girl.

She put her head in her head to keep from getting sick.

Maura had a sad look in her eyes and Jane didn't blame her, these guys were raping, killing and dumping little girls.

They processed the rest of the scene and just like they already suspected, the girl wasn't killed or raped there.

When they got back to headquarters, Maura went to do the autopsy on the body and the detectives went upstairs to try to figure out why these girls were turning up dead like this.

They were searching through different databases for the girls parents and that's when Frost found out why they couldn't find the parents, these girls were...

"Missing!" Frost exclaimed.

"What?" Jane asked as sh and Korsak looked at Frost.

"These girls, they were reported missing, and their parents were killed."

"That's what they have in common, they were all missing, and probably kidnapped by these sicko's." Korsak said.

"Yeah, but we need to find them, there might be other girls out there."

Korsak and Frost nodded.

Meanwhile a month had passed since the first girl. They've been searching for other girls as well.

Today was the day that Kalleigh was finally going to come home with them.

They were on their way to pick her up. They had to admit, this was not the best time since they were in the middle of a case, but they couldn't wait any longer. They were anxious to bring Kalleigh home.

When they got there, they parked the car and went inside.

When they were inside they spotted Kalleigh ready to go and the social worker behind her with a smile.

"Hey Kalleigh." Maura said as she smiled and waved.

"Hi Maura, hi Jane." Kalleigh said.

"Hi." Jane said with a small wave of her hand and a smile.

Over the past month, Maura and jane had built a little trust with Kalleigh. at first Kalleigh was hesitant to everything, now she seemed more at ease with them, even though she still got nervous every once in a while and still didn't trust them completely, but Maura and Jane were helping her to learn how to trust them and they always reminded her that she was safe now and that they would never hurt her.

Jane and Maura got home and settled Kalleigh on the couch watching cartoons, after showing her around, when Jane's phone started to ring.

Kalleigh was startled and almost took off running when Maura grabbed her little waist gently and pulled her back on the couch.

"It's okay, it's just the phone, nobody's going to hurt you here, okay?"

Kalleigh nodded and settled back on the couch watching cartoons with Maura while Jane took the call in the kitchen.

When Jane came back, she smiled at Maura and mouthed 'We got a hit on the DNA' Maura nodded.

"Kalleigh, honey, I'll be in the kitchen with Jane. Are you okay watching TV here in the living room?"

Kalleigh looked at the kitchen then back at the living room like she was measuring and calculating the distance before nodding.

Maura smiled and Jane lifted an eyebrow at the child's way of calculating if it was okay or not.

Jane turned on the laptop and opened the e-mail from Frost, which was a mugshot of one of the guy's that had raped those little girls and possibly killed their parents.

She and Maura looked at the mugshot, it was of a well-built man who looked to be in his late thirties' with black hair and lifeless blue eyes.

At that moment, Kalleigh walked in and tugged at Maura's pants.

When Maura turned around, the mugshot on the laptop was revealed and Kalleigh stood frozen looking at the mugshot.

"Kalleigh? Honey what's wrong?" Maura asked when she noticed Kalleigh stare at the mugshot with a horrified and scared expression.

"Monster!" Kalleigh screamed as she pointed at the man in the mugshot and took off running.

Jane and Maura looked at each other with horrified expressions as something came to both their minds.

~Flashback:~

_"Kalleigh, sweetheart, who hurt you?"_

_"A monster."_

~End of flashback.~

'A monster', those words seemed to echo in Maura and Jane's heads as they stared at each other for a while before snapping out of it to go find Kalleigh.

"Kalleigh?" Maura called out as she and Jane looked around the house for Kalleigh.

Maura went into Kalleigh's room and heard muffled sobbing coming from the closet.

She slowly opened the closet door to find Kalleigh curled up crying.

"No! Please! Don't take me to him! He'll hurt me again! It hurt! It hurt! Please!" Kalleigh cried as she begged Maura and Jane not to take her to Raymond Smith, the guy in the mugshot.

"Kalleigh calm down! Please! I won't take you to him, it's okay! You're safe now!" Maura said as she tried to calm the girl down, but Kalleigh just continued screaming and kicking.

Maura then grabbed her and held her to her chest as she calmed down and started crying into Maura's chest, her little arms reached around Maura's neck to hug her.

Jane just stood there watching as her own tears ran down her face.

She watched as Maura's tears made her way down her face too as she hugged Kalleigh tight to her chest and assured her she wasn't going to take her to Raymond and that Raymond would never hurt her again.

Jane sighed and went to the kitchen as she picked up her cell-phone and dialed Korsak's number and waited for an answer on the other line.

"Korsak, remember when I told you about Kalleigh?"

"The little girl you two adopted? Yeah, why?"

"She was possibly one of Raymond's victim's and she can probably help us find other girls as well."

"Oh God Jane, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too, Maura calmed her down, but she just screamed and cried and kicked begging us not to take her back to Raymond, it was heartbreaking."

"I'll see what Frost can do, I'll call you if we get something."

"Okay, thanks Korsak bye."

"Bye." And with that, the conversation ended and Jane went to Kalleigh's room.

When she walked in, she could see the tears running down her wife's cheeks as she held a sleeping Kalleigh to her chest.

Jane saw as she brushed Kalleigh's hair from her face and how she kissed the girl's forehead with so much love that it left Jane in awe.

Jane sat down next to her wife on the bed and Maura looked at her.

"Hey." Jane said.

"Hey."

"The police are still looking for Raymond, his little buddies and other girls."

Maura nodded as she looked down at Kalleigh's sleeping form.

"Jane, do you think they..." She trailed off not able to say it.

"I don't know." Jane sighed.

Maura sighed.

"She might be able to help us find the other girls."

"How?"

"I don't know Maura, we'll have to ask her what happened and if she remembers anything from where they were keeping her at."

Maura nodded as another tear fell.

She caressed Kalleigh's face.

"What happened to you, honey?" She whispered to the sleeping child in her arms.

Jane's phone went off and she answered it immediately so she wouldn't not wake Kalleigh.

"Rizzoli." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Jane, it's Korsak, listen, we found info on Kalleigh."

"What did you find?"

"Her parents were killed and she was reported missing by the father before he died."

"So he was still alive when the EMT's got there?"

"Yeah, he didn't make it to the hospital though. Wife died instantly though."

"What were his exact words?"

"Uh, hang on." Jane could hear the shuffling of paper's before Korsak's voice came on the phone again.

"He said 'They took my little girl, please find her' and then his heart stopped, they tried to revive him, but it was too late."

"How do you think she got out of there alive?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her." Korsak said.

"Okay, i'll talk to you later then, bye."

"Okay, Jane, bye." They hung up and that's when Jane noticed Maura standing there.

"Oh, hey." Jane said.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"Kalleigh's parents were killed. She was reported missing by her father before his heart stopped."

Maura looked at Jane.

"How did she get out alive?" Maura asked in surprise.

"I have no idea, I asked that same question to Korsak and he said that the only one who could tell us that is Kalleigh."

Maura nodded and they sat down on the couch watching TV.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:** Sorry guys, but this chapter is about Kalleigh talking about the abuse.

* * *

_"How did she get out alive?" Maura asked in surprise._

_"I have no idea, I asked that same question to Korsak and he said that the only one who could tell us that is Kalleigh."_

_Maura nodded and they sat down on the couch watching TV._

* * *

A few hours later, Kalleigh came in the living room and climbed on to Maura's lap.

Maura was taken back by surprise but immediately put her arms around Kalleigh.

Kalleigh rested her head on the crook of Maura's neck.

"M'sorry." She said softly.

Maura pulled back a little so she was looking into Kalleigh's eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry Kalleigh, it's okay."

Kalleigh nodded and looked down at her little hands before starting to bite her lip.

Maura and Jane knew that was what Kalleigh did when she was nervous.

"Want to talk about it?" Jane asked.

Kalleigh turned in Maura's lap so that she was facing both of them.

"What if I told you something bad? Would you send me back to him?" Kalleigh asked innocently.

"Nothing you tell us is going to make us send you back to him, we will never send you back to him."

Kalleigh nodded and bit her lip again.

"He shot my mommy and daddy." She said quietly.

Maura and Jane stayed silent cause they knew Kalleigh had to talk in order for them to get these bastards.

"He then took me and said that if I screamed that he would hurt me real bad." Kalleigh continued.

"He put me in his car and we went over to a house. The number of the house was 37. I remember because he took me there when I was 3 and I ran away when I was 7." Kalleigh explained.

Maura and Jane smiled at this. This girl was smarter than they thought.

"We walked into the house and he took me to the basement. I saw other girls there, but they looked really scared. I didn't know why they were so scared, but then a few minutes later another man came to get me. We went to another room and I saw 4 other guys. I didn't know what they were going to do so I tried to run, but the other grabbed me and the held me down on the bed." Kalleigh said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Maura and Jane closed their eyes knowing what was coming.

"They took all my clothes off and then they took their clothes off too. The monster...he...he..." Kalleigh started sobbing and Maura couldn't hold back tears as she pulled Kalleigh close to her saying that it was okay, that she was safe now.

"He got on top of me while the others held me down and it hurt so bad!" Kalleigh continued sobbing and now I was Jane who had tears in her eyes.

"When he stopped, I thought it was over, no more hurting, but then the others hurt me too and I tried to make them stop, but they didn't listen, they just laughed. I saw blood and it hurt real bad to go pee-pee the next day." Kalleigh continued to sob and the more Jane and Maura listened, the more their hearts broke.

"When they stopped, they picked me up and took me to where the other girls were again. I tried to move, but it really hurt." Kalleigh said.

By now, the sobbing had died down to hiccups.

"Kalleigh, how did you get out? How did you run away?" Maura asked carefully.

"I..they said they had a special guest. They made me go into a room that I hadn't been in before. There was another man that I hadn't seen before too." Kalleigh took a deep breath.

"They left me alone with him, I didn't want any more hurt, but I knew that he was going to hurt just like the others had hurt me. Now I was seven, it was before I went to FC. _(Foster Care)_ He was scary, like the others. He told me to take my clothes off. I didn't want to, but he made me anyway. He started touching me down there and I didn't want to hurt anymore so I kicked his nose, I heard a crack and he hit me and said that he was going to get some ice for his nose, but that when he came back that I was going to be sorry I hit him."

"What happened next Kalleigh?" Jane asked gently.

"I knew he was going to hurt me worse than the others because they usually hurt me worse if I was bad. I saw a baseball on the floor and I had an idea. I looked up and noticed that there was a window. I got up off the bed, put my clothes on and pushed the bed to the window. Then I counted the height which wasn't to high, but I couldn't reach it so I grabbed the nightstand and put it on top of the bed. Then I grabbed the baseball and stood on the nightstand. I threw the ball through the window and quickly got out. I ran until I was really tired."

"I tried finding a policeman, but when I told him about the other girls and what happened he didn't believe me. He said he couldn't do anything about it. Then he put me into FC."

"Kalleigh, do you remember his name?" Jane asked.

Kalleigh nodded. "His shirt said 'Delgado'."

Jane and Maura recognized the officer and thought _'This girl is a genius. At seven years old she escaped a living hell by calculating the distance of her height to the window and memorizing the door number and the cop's name.' _

"Okay honey. They can't hurt you anymore, you're safe now."

Kalleigh nodded and smiled despite her tears.

"Do you remember where the house was or anything about it?" Jane asked.

"There were no other houses around, and the house was grey and white. And the number was 37. Are you going to find those other girls?" Kalleigh asked hopefully.

"We are, but we're going to need your help, okay?" Jane asked and Kalleigh nodded.

Jane called Korsak and explained to him the house and told him the number and everything that Kalleigh had told her.

"How do you know all that? That's exactly what we needed." Korsak said to jane over the phone.

"Hey, I can't help it that my daughter's a genius." Jane chuckled.

Korsak exclaimed. "What?! Kalleigh memorized all that?" He said in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah, oh and she also told me that she told officer Delgado what happened and that there were other girls still there, but he said he couldn't do anything about it and put her into foster care."

"I'll arrest him." Korsak said before Jane heard him yell at everybody.

"Hey guys! Kalleigh broke the case!" She could hear a few 'What' and a few 'you mean Jane and Maura's kid' she just chuckled.

"I gotta go, bye." Jane said.

"Bye." Korsak said before they hung up.

Maura and Jane let Kalleigh sleep with them that night since she had a really bad nightmare about what had happened to her.

* * *

Maura woke up the next morning to someone playing with her hair.

"Jane, let me sleep." She mumbled.

Kalleigh giggled. Maura opened her eyes and saw that it was Kalleigh who was playing with her hair.

She smiled and tickled Kalleigh. Kalleigh laughed hysterically.

Then Maura looked at Jane and noticed that she was still sleeping.

Kalleigh put her little finger to her lips, telling Maura to be quiet as she smiled devilishly.

Maura smirked and raised a curious eyebrow as she saw Kalleigh get up on the bed.

Kalleigh giggled and sat on top of Jane.

Maura broke into little fits of giggles.

Kalleigh smirked and suddenly started tickling Jane.

Jane groaned and started laughing because Kalleigh was tickling her.

Maura laughed hysterically as Jane told Kalleigh to stop through her laughs.

Kalleigh continued to tickled Jane and Jane got the strength to push Kalleigh down on the bed and reversed their positions, so now Jane was tickling Kalleigh.

Kalleigh was laughing hysterically.

"O..kay...I'm so...rry...stop..." She said as she laughed.

Jane laughed and finally stopped.

Kalleigh laid there trying to catch her breath.

And Jane smiled at Maura as she got off of Kalleigh.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Maura asked.

"After this little rascal woke me up with tickles definitely me." Jane said pointing at Kalleigh.

Kalleigh giggled and Maura and Jane smiled at each other.

They ate breakfast and Maura stayed home with Kalleigh while Jane went to work.

Jane kissed Maura's lips and then Kalleigh's cheek before heading out.

Kalleigh watched cartoons while Maura washed and cleaned the dishes.

* * *

At headquarters, Frost was trying hard to get the address of the house.

"Got it!" Frost said as he showed it to Jane and Korsak.

They were about to head out when Cavanaugh pulled Jane aside.

"Can I ride with you, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Sure, but why do you want to come along, sir? You never-"

"I know, I never go to crime scenes or anything, but these are children were talking about here, Rizzoli. Little girls that have their live's ruined." Cavanaugh said cutting her off.

Jane could hear a waver in Cavanaugh's voice.

"This is more than that, isn't it?" Jane asked.

Cavanaugh sighed and nodded. "My brother and his wife were killed, their daughter kidnapped. My niece might be there."

Jane gasped. "Oh God, come on, we need to find her." Jane said as she took her mother's boyfriend's hand and led him to her car.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you or your mother about it I just..it's hard to talk about it." Sean said once they were in her car.

Jane nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Even if she's not in there, we're going to find her, we're going to look for her, okay?"

Cavanaugh nodded.

When they got there, Frost and Korsak were already there with the SWAT team.

SWAT entered first and bullets flew. When they were sure the house was clear, Cavanaugh, Rizzoli, Korsak and Frost headed for the basement. When they got there, all they saw was four scared little girls.

"Uncle Sean!" They all heard one of the girls say before she ran over and into Cavanaugh's arms.

Korsak and Frost looked shocked, but Jane just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **This chapter is a little disturbing but not like the last chapter.

* * *

_"Uncle Sean!" They all heard one of the girls say before she ran over and into Cavanaugh's arms._

_Korsak and Frost looked shocked, but Jane just smiled._

* * *

It was the very first time either one of them had seen Cavanagh cry.

Tears ran down his face as he hugged his niece tight to his chest while she cried too. Jane was in awe looking at both of them.

While Cavanaugh talked to his niece, Frost, Korsak and Jane went over to help the other girl who looked no older than 4.

The girl backed up in fear when they approached.

They stopped in their tracks and Jane looked at them and nodded. Each one of them took their badge and showed it.

"It's okay, we're police officers and we're going to help you get out of here. You're safe now." Korsak said.

She looked at them, but stayed silent.

She then got up slowly and walked towards Vince. He knelt down so he was eye level with her.

She looked into his eyes and the statement she said broke all the detectives hearts.

"No more hurtings?" She asked in a scared little voice that brought tears to Korsak's eyes.

He shook his head at the girl. "No, no more hurtings." He said as he opened his arms and the little girl fell into them. She cried, making him shed a few tears of his own.

Cavanaugh had already taken his niece to the hospital and Jane and Frost went to help the other officers process the scene, leaving Korsak and the 4-year-old alone.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Vince asked.

"Nikki." She said.

"How old are you?" Vince asked.

Nikki held up 4 fingers.

Vince smiled. "Okay Nikki, my name's Vince Korsak-"

"Kousack." The girl repeated giggling.

"What's so funny about that?" Vince said pretending to be offended.

"Funny." She said still giggling.

Vince smiled and shook his head. "Okay, I'm going to carry you upstairs, okay? I promise I won't hurt you."

The four-year-old hesitaded for a minute before nodding her approval.

Korsak gently picked her up and carried her to the ambulance.

"Jane!" Korsak called her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm going with Nikki to the hospital, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya then."

He nodded and entered the ambulance.

Jane watched as the ambulance took off before she saw the men who survived being taken away in police cars. _'Wow, my daughter, Cavanaugh's niece and a four-year-old, not to mention the other two who died. Poor girls.'_

Jane snapped out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Hey, Jane." She heard Cavanaugh's voice.

"Hey, how's your niece?"

"Terrified. But I think she'll be okay."

"That's good."

"How am I supposed to tell your mother that I'm going to have to take my niece in?"

"She loves kids, so that won't be a problem at all."

"You think?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Vince took the other girl to the hospital."

"Poor kids."

"Yeah, listen, why don't you come over to our house, and bring your niece for dinner to celebrate the good ending of this case?" Jane suggested.

"Uhm you sure Maura's okay with that?"

"She's the one who suggested it a few night's ago."

"Okay then. 7?"

"Yeah, 7."

"See you then bye."

"Bye."

Jane hung up the phone and called Korsak.

"Korsak." He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Korsak, you want to come over for dinner at my place? Cavanaugh's coming with his niece."

"Uhm, sure, what time?"

"Is 7 alright?"

"yeah, it's fine."

"How is Nikki?"

"She's sleeping in the back seat, I'm taking her to a temporary foster care."

"Alright, I'll see you at seven then. Bye."

She then made the same phone call to Frost and he had agreed.

Jane then made a quick phone call to Maura so she could tell her mother to make a nice dinner because she had taken up on Maura's advice the other night, and had invited them to dinner.

Maura agreed and hung up.

* * *

Korsak stopped the car in front of the foster home and got out.

Nikki woke up and sleepily looked around her surroundings.

Korsak opened her door and unbuckled her and taking her out of the car.

They walked over to the door and Korsak rang the door bell.

He waited before a man showed up at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"This is Nikki Thompson, we're here because I called so you and your wife could be her temporary foster parents."

"Katherine!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs, making Nikki flinch and start shaking.

Korsak glared at the man before picking the girl up.

"It's okay, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you." Korsak soothed.

The shaking subsided as Katherine, the foster-mother, made her way over to the door.

"Ohh, isn't she adorable. Hi, my name's Katherine, you must be Nikki."

"are you serious?" The man asked.

The woman looked at him confused. "What?"

"What? What?! A kid?! What the hell were you thinking? I don't want another kid around here making noise!" He screamed making Nikki start trembling again.

She buried her face into Korsak's neck.

"He's scary." She whispered in Korsak's ear.

That was enough for Korsak to reconsider his decision.

"You know what? Never mind." He said as he turned around and walked away leaving the couple arguing.

He put Nikki in the car and buckled her seat belt before getting into the driver's seat and driving over to social services.

He and Nikki walked inside, and a social worker took Nikki over to a table to draw something while Korsak talked to another social worker.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A\N:_** You're in for a little surprise on this one :) A happy one btw.

* * *

_He put Nikki in the car and buckled her seat belt before getting into the driver's seat and driving over to social services._

_He and Nikki walked inside, and a social worker took Nikki over to a table to draw something while Korsak talked to another social worker._

* * *

Finally, seven o'clock came and there was the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Jane said as she walked over to get the door.

She opened it and saw Sean Cavanaugh standing there with his niece and Frost standing behind them. Cavanaugh had already talked to Angela and she had been supportive on the idea of Cavanaugh taking his niece in and said that she would help any way she could.

"Hey, come on in." She said as she stepped aside so they could walk in.

Cavanaugh walked over and gave Angela a kiss.

"Kalleigh!" They all heard and watched as Hannah, Cavanaugh's niece, made her way over and hugged Kalleigh.

They smiled as the two embraced.

"Hey, want to see my room?" Kalleigh asked.

Hannah nodded and Kalleigh smiled as she walked over to Maura.

"Can I go show her my room?" She asked.

"Sure." Maura replied with a smile.

Hannah made her way over to Cavanaugh and as she opened her mouth, Sean didn't even get her a chance to get the words out.

"Yeah, you can go with her." He said as he smiled.

Hannah giggled and took off with Kalleigh.

They all smiled as they watched the two girls.

A few minutes later, the sound of the doorbell was heard again and Jane walked over to the door.

She opened it and to her surprise, Korsak was standing there, but not alone.

Little Nikki was sleeping in his arms.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind one more person." He said as he looked over at Nikki and smiled.

Jane smiled and told him to come in.

They all looked in surprise when they saw Korsak holding the sleeping child in his arms.

"Long story, I'll explain it to you as soon as you tell me where I can lay Nikki down since she's sleeping." Korsak said as he looked ta everybody.

Maura stepped up. "Sure, you can put her on my bed, come on, I'll show you to it."

Korsak looked hesitant before he spoke. "You didn't uhm do anything last night, did you? Cause I don't want Nikki sleeping on top of...you know."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Korsak's cheeks turned red and when Maura finally stopped laughing she shook her head no.

He followed her to her room and she pulled the covers back, allowing him to gently lay Nikki on the bed before she covered the sleeping child.

They left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Start talking." Frost said playfully.

Korsak sighed. "Okay, so after we got out of the hospital, I went to child services and they told me that there was only one foster care available. They gave me the address and I drove over there with Nikki."

Everyone was quiet listening to Korsak.

"When we got there, I rang the door bell and a man showed up at the door. I told him that I was directed there for an emergency replacement. He yelled his wife's name so loud that Nikki flinched and started trembling. I told her that it was okay, that no one was going to hurt her and I picked her up. The wife then showed up and he told her that he didn't want another kid making noise around the house."

"Idiot." Frost mumbled.

"Yeah, they started arguing with each other and Nikki began to tremble again. She had her face buried in my neck. She then whispered in my ear saying 'He's scary' and that was it. I told them to forget about it and left them there arguing. I then went back to child services and asked them if I could have custody of Nikki. They say it's going to take a month for it to be done, but that for now she's in my custody as an emergency foster care." He said and sighed.

"And now I'm playing daddy. An I actually like it." Korsak smiled making the others smile too. Even Cavanaugh.

They were in deep conversation when they heard a blood curling scream.

Korsak ran to Nikki, followed by Maura, then Jane and Cavanaugh. The rest of them stayed behind.

"Nikki, what's wrong honey?" Korsak asked concerned.

"M'sorry. I had a bad dream. He was here." She said as she looked down.

They walked out of the room, leaving Korsak talking to Nikki, assuring her that nobody was going to hurt her.

"Do you want to come out there with me?" Korsak asked.

Nikki nodded and Korsak picked her up, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her tiny arms around Korsak's neck.

He entered the living room, which was where everyone was and sat Nikki down on the couch.

"Hey Maura, could you watch her for me? I'm going to the bathroom."

Maura nodded and sat down next to Nikki.

"Hi Nikki, I'm Maura." She smiled.

Nikki smiled back. "Kousak's fwiend?"

"Yeah, Korsak's friend."

"I like Kousak, he funny and he like my daddy." That was when Nikki's smile turned into a frown.

"Where daddy? He angels?" Nikki asked, leaving Maura without knowing what to say.

"Uh, yeah, sweetie, daddy's with the angels." She said.

Nikki nodded. "Kousak new daddy?"

Maura nodded. "Yes and he loves you very much."

Nikki smiled and Maura smiled back just as Kalleigh and Hannah made their way to the living room.

"Nikki?" Kalleigh asked.

"Kawy?" She asked excited just as Korsak made his way over to the living room and watched what was going on.

Kalleigh went over and hugged Nikki and Nikki put her little arms around Kalleigh, soon enough Hannah joined in and the three were hugging each other.

"I think you made the right choice by fostering her." Cavanaugh said to Korsak.

Korsak nodded and smiled at Cavanaugh before he looked back at the girls.

"I think they'll be just fine as long as they have each other." Cavanaugh said and Korsak agreed.

That night couldn't have gone better with all the laughter and love.

They would all be just fine.

**_The End._**

* * *

**A\N: **Hope you liked it. I may not write fanfic's in the next couple of months 'cause i'm going on a big trip. But when I'm back I'll think about another fanfic to write. Thanks for your support on this story.


End file.
